


Q's hiccups

by YvonneSilver



Series: 00Q drabbles [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, First Kiss, Hiccups, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has the hiccups and Bond decides to do something unexpected to help him get rid of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q's hiccups

Bond arrives at Q-branch to find the quartermaster in a foul mood. He’s wearing a scowl the likes of which the agent hasn’t seen on himbefore. Before he even has a chance to say something, Q holds up a threatening finger. There are a couple of seconds of silent confusion, then Q suddenly hiccups violently and lets out a huff of pent-up air.

“Drat! I’ve been having these - hic - blasted hiccups the whole bloody morn-hic!” Q turns away for a moment to catch his breath. “What is -hic.” He makes a face, starts the sentence again. “What is -hic- argh!” Finally he just gestures at Bond to explain why he came down to Q-branch.

“M said you had a print-out for me?” Bond asks, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Don’t you bloody laugh at me! - hic - This is not funny!” Q says indignantly, but the effect is somewhat broken by the little squeak between his sentences.

Bond can’t help himself. He snorts rather loudly, and Q turns away from him in a huff. He rattles away at the keyboard, interrupted intermittently by angry hiccups.

“Your mission parameters are coming out of the printer as we speak. Maybe you can let me work in peace for once.” Q says, or it’s what he was going to say before he turned around to find Bond standing right behind him.

They’re standing so close they’re almost touching. Q holds his breath, knowing what’s going to come next but hardly daring to believe. Bond cups Q’s face in his hand and leans in to give him the most tender kiss he’s ever known. Q is hyper-aware of everything at once. How rough the calloused hand is against his cheek, fingertips brushing against Q’s hairline. How soft his lips. The warmth of his breath blowing softly across his cheek.

Bond is an excellent kisser, breaking apart just as Q begins to reciprocate. He lingers for a moment, inches away from Q’s face, drinking in the look in his eyes, before stepping back.

For a moment, Q is completely speechless. His face tingles where Bond’s hand was just a moment ago. His brain is in overdrive, trying to comprehend what just happened, when he realizes that Bond is watching him with a patronizing grin.

“Wh… wha… who.. What the bloody hell was that?” Q splutters before finally settling on indignant for a reaction. “I don’t know how your exploits usually go, but one should at least buy me  dinner before trying any of that.” He huffs, trying to hide his initial consternation.

“Got your hiccups to stop though.” Bond winks cheekily.

Dumbstruck, Q listens to his own breathing and realizes that yes, the hiccups are gone.

“As for dinner,” Bond smiles, “I’ll pick you up at six.”


End file.
